Forum:Vote for the Featured 'Did You Know' of the Month/Archive/December 2010
for December 2010 Selected Nomination Did you know... that even though Isabella sings "the sky is blue..." in "Wizard of Odd", the only time we see the sky as blue is out the Wizard's (Mom's) window (within Candace's dream). The rest of the time the sky is either purple or black and red. Support # Cool, I never really noticed that and the word 'purple' COULD HAVE FIT! 02:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) # Ha! Cool. We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 17:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) # I know, it was me who pointed that out on the page on this wiki :) where's Perry? Maplestrip 14:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC) # Thats OK! 14:31, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 4 support, 0 oppose => featured ---- Selected Nomination Did you know... that in "Not Phineas and Ferb", surprisingly the only one of the kids in the backyard that Candace didn't try to bust was Isabella. Support # Yes. Tony Duck 14:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) # Hmmm...ok. -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # That's because she is not wearing a costume, so Candace thinks she was not part of it.. and besides Candace always know why Isabella is there every day at her house. 02:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments # There are many reasons that Candace doesn`t bust Isabella. One of those is that they are both girls, they knows each others crush, they are kindred spirits and they are not mean to each other due to a strong and un- breakable bond, a great friendship and trust that they have since Candace was babysitting Isabella since she was a toddler. - Tony Duck 14:09, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Result : 2 support, 1 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that Candace and Vanessa are the only major female characters that don't wear any sort of accesory in their hair? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # I think Candace had a bobby pin in her hair in one moment ("Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"). - PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # Is a bobby pin really an accesory? And there's no proof that she wears one all the time. If there's no proof, it doesn't count. -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!!Da Da Da!!!! 04:29, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", in every country they stop on, they have a relative or friend there? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # I don't remember any relatives or friends in the deserted island, unless the big, fat ox is friends with Buford. :P - PFMuffinStrike455 (Talk) 02:31, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # They only landed in two countries, so that's not really that spectacular. -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 00:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # To PFMuffin, in every country they have a stop on, not on places. —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 08:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) # Make that 3 countries: Japan, Himalayas, and France —'Pretty pink123' "Whatcha Doin?" 02:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) # Ha HA Ha Awsome! -PNF Stlyle 18:35, November 15, 2010 (UTC) # Who was their friend in Paris hmmm? Just askin. 02:53, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I forgot. Jeremy. 02:55, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Result : 0 support, 2 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that in the beginning of "Alien Heart," the scene was reused from the aglet concert? Support # If you support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Oppose # They were the same people, and it was very similar, but it was new. Blah, Blah, Blah, Mitch! Ughh, I've become my mother 12:09, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments # If you have any comments about the nomination, enter them here. Result : 0 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Did you know... that the Ballpit Kid appears in the Pinhead Pierre tv show in which Mr. Fletcher watched when he was a kid this means the Ballpit Kid is as old as Mr. Fletcher. Support # Weird! -We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 04:50, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # If you do not support this nomination, enter reason and sign your name. Comments # And by 'he', did you mean the Ballpit Kid or Pinhead Pierre ??? ## I was talking about the Ballpit Kid. HideTheGarlic Result : 1 support, 0 oppose => not featured